Quando Não Houve Mais Nós Dois
by Madame Mim
Summary: Caminhando ao destino da confirmação da frase que provocou sua infelicidade está ele.


Quando Não Houve Mais Nós Dois

   Eu chutei um pequeno pedacinho de asfalto que saíra do asfalto da rua, mas parecia mais uma pedrinha. Talvez se eu não estivesse em meu estado depressivo não tivesse feito a ação clichê de chutar a maldita pedrinha, e além do mais isso me lembrava _ela_, que sempre chutava as pedrinhas que achasse quando andávamos pela rua. Olhei para cima, o céu, o céu estava meio triste.. com nuvens o cobrindo, sem muito sol. O céu parecia ser o único a me entender, o único a entender o que se passava dentro de meu coração. 

    Remus apenas dizia que era a vida e blá..blá..blá.. na verdade Remus nunca fora um alguém certo para se perguntar sobre amor, e ele tinha sérias duvidas se o amigo ainda era virgem. O fato do jovem ser um lobisomem o deixava extremamente longe de mulheres, a única namorada que durara mais de dois meses fora uma menina que agora estava morta. 

   James apenas dizia para ele esquece-la, porque _ela_ não merecia nada dele, além de socos e tapas. James também não o entendia, ele tinha a mulher perfeita, mesmo que tivesse sido uma luta para faze-la admitir que o amava.  

   E por fim Peter, Peter era outro, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém do mundo ele nunca recorreria a Peter. Peter nunca fora uma pessoa sábia.  

   Ele tinha a si mesmo para recorrer, fora tempo que ele tinha _ela_ para contar suas aflições e segredos, ele era a única pessoa segundo _ela_ com quem _ela_ se importava. Mas não fora bem isso que _ela_ mostrara agora não é? 

_   Nosso amor acabou.."_

   Era impressionante como palavras conseguiam ferir mais do que uma ação, na maioria das vezes. Aquela palavra ecoava em sua mente tantas vezes que o deixava um tanto perturbado, se é que ele não estava ficando maluco "_Nosso amor acabou... na verdade é melhor esquecermos isso, foi apenas um pequeno distúrbio_". Uma frase, uma insignificante frase, que destruíra tudo, tudo, tudo o que ele sempre quis. Engraçado, ele nunca fora de fato muito romântico, mas com _ela_ fora, e _ela_ fora a única que odiara esse jeito dele, exigindo que ele ficasse normal, com seu habitual jeito de babaca como _ela_ dizia, mas ambos os dois sabiam, _ela_ amava esse jeito. 

[hr]

   Ele parou no sinal verde, ou seja, ele não podia passar agora. Verde, verde cor de sua casa, verde cor que determinou que _voc_ dissesse aquela maldita frase, verde maldito que minha mãe fazia questão de enfeitar a casa com ele. Verde cor que _voc_ tanto ama, verde cor que _voc_ e seu noivo estúpido amam, verde cor que _te_ ajudou a falar aquela frase. 

   O sinal agora é vermelho, vermelho cor de minha casa, casa de coragem, cor de sangue, cor de paixão, cor de violência, cor que amo. Cor que mostra como foi nossa junção, como foi nossa separação, e como foi o nosso amor. Uma amor corajoso, sem se importar com os outros? Um amor leal até _voc_ dizer aquela frase. Um amor que eu nunca iria esquecer. 

   Agora atravesso a rua, com a idéia de ver, ver se _voc_ realmente terá coragem de se casar no lugar aonde nós dois gostávamos de ir, naquele clube buxo, oh como _voc_ consegue ser assim? Tão cínica, tão cruel, ah claro esqueci-me que _voc_ é uma Sonserina, mas o problema não é só esse, _voc_ gosta de ser e deseja ser assim sempre. _Voc_ deseja.. ser a Black perfeita e exemplo da maldade não?

   Mas eu sei, _voc_ sabe... _voc_ não era assim comigo. 

   Agora cá estou eu pisando nos degraus do clube, cada passo me leva a infelicidade de ter a confirmação de _sua_ frase. Daquela frase que ecoa em minha cabeça "_Nosso amor acabou... na verdade é melhor esquecermos isso, foi apenas um pequeno distúrbio_"

   Eu aposto que _voc_ não sofreu nem metade do que eu sofri, eu nem sei, se _voc_ realmente me amou, agora caminhando em direção ao salão de festas eu penso, nessa possibilidade dolorosa? Oh sim, mas infelizmente a mais plausível.  

   Eu tenho um tremendo choque agora em ver _voc_ vestida de um vestido de noiva verde, olhando para o seu marido, eu me sinto quebrado e pisado quando vejo essa cena.

   Eu estou aqui, parado na enorme porta do salão, vejo tanta gente.. estúpida, vejo meus parentes estúpidos juntos com essa escória de gente, esses Comensais. E _voc_, agora a pouco abriu um sorriso.. seja ele verdadeiro ou falso. _Voc_ só fazia esse "sacrifício" para mim. Mérlin, isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo.

   Agora _voc_ olha pra mim, com uma cara culpada, mas em questão de segundos _voc_ vira ela, antes fazendo uma cara sarcástica.   

   Agora eu tenho certeza, meu amor e de _Bellatrix_ Black foi enterrado.. foi apenas como _ela_] disse? Ah sim: "_um pequeno distúrbio_." Teve mais, eu lembro: "_Nós dois juntos não dá certo, eu sou Bellatrix, você é Sirius_." 

   Mas o que mais me irrita é que eu ainda te amo.. Bellatrix Black.... _Lestrange_..

                                [hr]

   Lentamente ele se locomoveu para fora do clube. O namoro de Bellatrix e Sirius havia realmente terminado...

**_Fim..._**

**N/A:** Bah, francamente eu nunca pensei que S/B fosse meu fraco, depois de reler a fic percebi, eu não sou boa de falar sobre o casal quando se trata dos dois, acho que não ficou bem como eu esperava. Mas só pra eu não ficar com remorso de só ter uma shortfic dos dois, vou ver se faço uma songfic. Dedico essa shortfic pras meninas da sessão dos dois no fórum do 3V.. em especial a Li e a Moon Black. Bjus da Madame Mim.


End file.
